


What Is The Color Of Jealousy?

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sexy Times, Silly banter, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Who is Olivia?, Zoom Conversations, Zoom calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Eddie meets the new girl in Buck's life and can’t help but feel a little jealous.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	What Is The Color Of Jealousy?

Eddie was waiting by his laptop. He and Buck had a zoom session in just a few minutes. It was the weekend and normally they would be hanging out at one of their homes, but the pandemic restrictions had ramped up like crazy. New cases were climbing fast. New rules were also in place for visiting people outside of immediate family. They didn’t want to risk anything, so they settled for virtual hangouts for the time being. Chris was with Carla this weekend. She was able to help two weekends in the month as long as she was willing and able.

Today Buck told him at work had something exciting to tell him. That he wanted to meet his new girl. Olivia. He didn’t go into any more detail than that before leaving him speechless at his locker.

How did he even have a chance to meet someone? When did he meet her? Is she living with him? How long have they known each other? So many questions! 

The little jealous monster rising in his stomach didn’t help. Did this mean loosing weekly hangouts with Buck. His best friend. Maybe more than a friend. He certainly thought they crossed the bridge into uncharted territory. The subtle touches at the car before they had to go home to separate places. It killed him that they had to put whatever they had on hold.

He repeated Chris's sentiments last Christmas when they had to work. Stupid work mandates.

Did he misinterpret all the signs?

He was startled out of his swirling thoughts when his laptop beeped with a waiting call from Buck’s zoom. He pressed the pick up button. Buck popped into frame. He was sitting at the kitchen island from what he could tell. His back facing the nook under the stairs.

“Hey Buck!”

“Eddie, sorry I am late. I had a last minute errand to run.”

“No problem. Hey, what are you drinking? It looks good.”

“Hot chocolate. I had marshmallows and chocolate drizzle. Felt like a perfect drink on a day like today.”

He just chuckled and held up his beer. He took a sip.

They chatted a few more minutes about a show they had agreed to start watching together. They had a lot to talk about on the last episode that came out.

Just then Buck’s camera jiggled a little and then a thin furry object floated past the screen.

He blinked in confusion.

“What was that?”

Buck looked surprised and turned around to look around his apartment.

“What was what?”

“I just saw something go across your screen. A cat tail, I think. Did you get a cat?”

“Oh, darn you noticed. I wanted to build up to that. Hold on a sec.”

He moved out of frame for a second before sitting back down with a beautiful white and grey cat in his arms.

“Eddie, meet Olivia.”

Olivia hopped onto the table and laid down in front of the laptop, tail flopping side to side. Buck moved so his face was level with hers. She gave a soft meow.

_Olivia? Oh…your new girl._

“Buck, she is stunning! Her eyes are so blue. Did you adopt her? When did you get her? Why didn't you say anything?”

Buck just chuckled at his line of questioning.

“I didn't say anything, because I wanted make sure she was a good fit. They initially thought she was going to be an issue cat. I’m fostering her for the moment. I would like to keep her. I’ve had her only a week and she is the sweetest thing. Her owner died last month and she has been in isolation. She has a clean bill of health now though. Can’t wait for you and Chris to meet her. I hate that we have to wait.”

Eddie just nodded, stunned at the cat now staring up at Buck, as if she knew that Buck was sad. In fact, she sat up and pawed at his arm. Buck did a slight nod of his head and Olivia climbed with ease onto his shoulders and started nudging his head and then started grooming him. Buck just laughed and rubbed her ears and she emitted a loud purr before settling down still draped over his shoulders.

_Well, here it goes. Might as well say it now._

“Oh wow. I didn’t think I would have to compete for your affection so early in our relationship.”

Buck smiled softly and his eyes glimmered with affection.

“Really Eddie? Jealous of a cat? Purple is so unbecoming on you.”

“Purple? I thought jealousy was more green or yellow. Yellowish green maybe.”

“Nah, that’s envy. I see jealous as a purple.”

“Hmm…interesting.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Already seeing you in a different light. Might be rethinking everything I just said.”

“Eddie, stop playing around. Seriously though. I really want you guys to meet her. She will love you guys.”

“Oh man. What if I told you that we were both allergic?”

He watched as Buck’s face fell. He could see his panic and the wheels turning in his head.

"Wait a minute! Neither of you are! Remember we rescued that cat in the fire? You pet his head. Chris said someone brought their kitten to school last year and you knew about it."

Buck scratching his head and looking through his phone.

"Yeah, see? Chris sent me this photo of him holding it."

"A veces puedes ser tan crédulo, querido."

"I am not gullible!"

"Mierda. I forgot you knew spanish."

"Tu cosita traviesa."

Eddie was too shocked by Buck's rebuttle, and before he could say anything else, there was a knock at Buck's door.

Olivia bristled at the sound and hopped off his shoulders and out of view of the camera.

"Oh, hold on."

He heard Buck open the door and shout something. Buck then dragged a big box past the screen.

"What's that?"

"What's what, Eds?"

"Ugh, seriously Buck?"

The camera position moved, so he was now facing the windows. Buck moved back in frame and next to the box that was almost as tall as him. Some smaller boxes off to the side.

"Ok, Ok! I ordered a cat tower for Olivia. And hammocks for the windows. I have so many windows. I can now take advantage of them. Olivia will definitely like them."

"You really do have a lot of windows. Don't you worry about the neighbors seeing you?"

Buck tilted his head in thought.

"I guess I never really thought about it. I'm hardly ever here. Usually I'm at your place, and we've been working a lot of night shifts lately. People probably think this apartment is empty."

Eddie just nodded. He watched as Buck started unpacking the boxes. He also watched Olivia who was standing just in frame. She was watching Buck too. Ears flitting at the noise of boxes being ripped open and paper rustling.

"Oh, good. This tower is an easy assemble. Only a few pieces."

Buck easily slot the pieces in place and moved the tower close to the windows. He moved out of frame with a "be right back!"

He came back with a large ladder and his mask on.

"Buck? Where did you get that ladder? What are you going to do?"

"There are ladders in the community storage unit. I'm gonna put the hammocks up too. They are only suction cups, so they should be easy."

Buck set up the ladder next to the cat tree, first putting a hammock just above it. Olivia had been watching Buck, but then turned her attention to him. She was just staring.

"Buck, be careful!"

"Geez, Eddie. I've been on ladders before. Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, but usually you have a crew to support the ladder and be there if anything happens. That ladder looks like its been around since the 70's. Wood. Never trusted a wood ladder."

"Probably has. I've used it before. Never had an issue."

Buck climbed higher, dragging more items with him.

He was watching Buck closely, ready to dial 911 if something were to happen. Olivia seemed to sense his uneasiness, even through a screen and started purring. It came out clear as she was right next to the microphone.

"Buck, Olivia is staring at me."

"She likes you. And what's not to like? You are a very sexy man." He flashed a big smile from his position on the ladder before returning his attention to the task at hand.

He didn't know what to say to that. He just stared dumbly at his partner, who continued to climb higher, occasionally getting off to move the position of the ladder. He had the hammocks up, which led to his upper loft. But he also attached little flat ledges, which made it an easier path for her to navigate.

Buck climbed down, surveyed his handiwork before moving the ladder out of view. He grabbed a treat and clicked his tongue, which captured Olivia's attention. She stood up, looked toward Buck and followed his hand to the cat tree and seemed to be connecting the dots. She jumped down, rubbed against his legs, jumped up the cat tree to eat the treat. She looked at Buck with what he could only describe as love, as he bent down to give her a head bonk. She then tested the first ledge, satisfied, she went to the hammock, and then to the next one, before settling down. She looked down again, and let out a very happy meow before curling up, looking very relaxed.

Buck gathered all the packaging and moved it out of frame before sitting down in front of the camera. He smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You ok? You seemed uncomfortable when I said you were sexy. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm just not used to that kind of attention. No one has really said that."

Buck nodded, listening. "Shannon?"

He rubbed his chin in thought.

"No, not really. We were so young. I guess we were hot and heavy for each other until she got pregnant. It was just all stress and tension after that."

And before he knew it, Buck was moving the laptop with him and they were now in his bathroom.

"Uh, Buck? What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything and started filling his bathtub. Once that was finished, he poured something into the water, which he swirled around with his hand. He then placed a little table that went across the tub, where he was moved and all he could see was the handles and faucet of the tub.

"Buck?"

"Eddie, you should find a place to get comfortable. Where would that be?"

He was sitting in his kitchen at the moment. "Bedroom, I guess."

"Great. I'll wait. Take your time. Dress to your comfort."

He was making his way to the bedroom, when he heard the splashing of water. He was almost afraid to look at the camera. He set his laptop down on the bed, and got into the bed. He stripped to his undershirt and put on boxers. When he looked back at the screen, he could see Buck in the bath. The camera was just showing his upper body.

"Hey Eds. I wanna make you feel good. Make you feel sexy. Can I do that?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"You can keep your eyes open, or closed. Whatever you feel in the moment."

"Can you feel my hand on your chest?"

He nodded, trying to imagine the physical weight of Buck's strong hand, his long fingers, his pale skin.

"I'm moving them up to your neck, pulling you into a kiss. Your lips are so warm. Can you feel that?"

He grunted in response, earning a little chuckle on the end of the screen.

"I'm tugging your hair, so I can get better access to your neck. I'm running my tongue along your pulse point. I bite down, to suck. Mmmm..so good."

He gasps, as if its really happening. He is feeling tingly in all the right places.

"I move my hands down your torso and skim my fingers along the hem of your boxers. But, that can wait. I move down to kiss your feet and lick up your legs. Bite your inner thigh. Oh, you smell so good."

He dared to open his eyes and Buck was leaned forward, his pupils blown wide in lust. The water has been drained a little and the camera angle was showing just enough to cause him to blush and gasp.

Buck smirked. "You OK, Eds?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Touch yourself."

He quickly removed his boxers and kept eye contact with Buck as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He gasped at the sensitivity there.

He kept in rhythm with Buck. They started slow and then picked up the pace. Buck moaning was the hottest thing ever. He was getting close. But Buck slowed it down again. He almost whined, but he could feel his groin twisting and getting warm.

"Come for me, baby."

They both set the pace quicker again, and as he watched Buck twitch, gasping for air as he rode out his orgasm, he then felt his release and rode on the cloud nine for a few minutes before coming back to reality. They were both breathing heavily, smiling like teenagers.

Buck drained the rest of the tub, and cleaned himself up, before putting on a pair of boxers and making his way to his bed. He put the laptop down, and he laid down, his head on the pillow. Eyes closed. He quickly cleaned up and moved to a similar position on the bed.

"That was amazing Buck. Thank you."

"Can't wait to do that to you in real life. You were so hot. So good."

"How do you know what to do? I feel like I would sound foolish if I started spilling out sex commands."

Buck laughed. "Sex Commands? I've had some experience with it. I guess it started with Abby. I was trying a new thing of not having sex with women I've just met. I had self-diagnosed myself as a sex addict, so I guess you could say I had experience in the sex in person part of it. I did some research and with Abby came really good results. Buck 1.0 was such a slut. Ugh."

"I wonder what would have happened if I had joined when you were still like that."

"You would have hated me. I don't think we would have been friends. Sorry, probably the truth. And you probably would never have introduced me to Chris. I might have left the job after a while. Bobby did fire me after the firetruck incident. Had I not fought him on that, or if he hadn't given me a second chance, who knows where I would be."

"Remind me to thank Bobby one day. Maybe Abby too. Alli?"

"Hey! What about thanking me? I just gave you a sexual experience you're never gonna forget.

"Hey, now. They helped shape you into Buck 2.0. I like this version of you."

"I think I am Buck 5.0 at this point. I'm like a cat. Hopefully I have more than 9 lives."

"Hopefully we won't have to find out. Don't push your luck."

They continued talking for a while. About tv shows, about Chris and his family, Carla, his sister and her pregnancy. Buck was worried about her as she was put on bed rest for the last month before her due date. Even though all signs showed healthy baby and mother, there was always a risk for older mothers. That they would keep their relationship under wraps until they could fully be together and the stresses of the current situation of the world were less severe. They eventually stopped talking, but kept the video on and lay facing each other.

Olivia peeked out of her hammock and saw her Buck was curled up on the bed, still watching his favorite human sleeping on the other end of the screen. She hopped out and navigated her way to the bedroom, hopping onto the bed and stretched and yawned, before nudging Buck's elbow, to snuggle into his chest.

He chuckled and rubbed her head with his nose. She purred happily as he moved to get more comfortable and brought the blanket up to cover himself and she wriggled closer.

"Hi Liv Liv! You comfy?"

She gave a soft meow in response.

This caused the man on the other side of the screen to crack an eye open and observe the exchange.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in your arms right now. Stupid mandates."

"Eddie, I told you. Purple is not a good look."

"I know, I know. I already miss you."

"We will get there soon enough. All in good time."

"Alright. What? 10 pm already! Good night, Buck. See you at work. Bye Olivia!"

She actually meowed in response, earning a grin from her owner.

"Good night, Eds."

The screen went blank and Buck sighed, running his fingers through Olivia's fur.

"I love him, Liv."

She couldn't wait to meet her favorite person's favorite person.


End file.
